Somebody That I Used To Know
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: Kim disappeared a year ago, replaced by this new mysterious black clad armoured fighter who is hell bent on dealing with the worlds villains once and for all... yet when it comes to Shego, they cant bring themselves to do what needs to be done. Why is Shego so special and just where is Kim exactly? Doesnt hurt to take a peek inside does it? Full summary inside also.


Kim Possible in: Somebody That I Used to Know (Q)

Pairing/Ship: KiGo  
Rating: Rated M for later scenes.  
Author: EpicKiGo

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kim Possible or anything related to the show, I am merely a fan of the show who, like many others, has written a story on it. However _Marick_ is owned by me as he is my creation. **No copyright intended.**

Summary: Kim Possible disappeared a year ago and a new mysterious fighter has taken her place, known only as KAP, this fighter is sent from a force unknown to deal with the worlds villains once and for all. Where is Kim Possible and where does Shego fit into all of this?

**Chapter One**

- - - KiGo - - -

"Okay gather round Alpha, on today's scouting it will not be me leading you, as you know, six months ago, we gained a highly trained individual codenamed KAP, whose true identity is still unknown, however this fighter has saved not only my life but the life of Corporal Ramirez also, now KAP usually works alone but has agreed to lead Alpha team to the hideout of a new villain on the uprising called Marick" Staff Sergeant Holden spoke to his team before holding his hand up to turn their attention to the black clad figure stood leaning, arms folded against the door frame.

"Alpha team, this is KAP; I will now leave you in their capable hands, good luck men" Staff Sergeant Holden nodded to KAP before leaving the room.

The mysterious fighter walked to the front of the room, their midnight black armoured mask completely concealing the identity behind it, when they spoke, a rough, cold, steely voice broke the silence, "Alpha Team, you know who I am, I know who you are… let's cut to the chase. I'm here to lead you to the hideout of a man named Marick, he's an ex-scientist who went rogue after his barbaric human experiments backfired and killed fifty four people… twelve of which were young children" KAP explained their point of entry, how the team would be split into two, to cover each entrance.

"Any questions?" KAP asked and surveyed the room, only one hand went up.

"What?" KAP did not sound pleased.

"Uh, just who are you? Like I mean do we call you Sir or Ma'am? Why hide your identity?" Private Scholes asked.

KAP growled and walked over to him, the other soldiers moving out of their way as KAP stalked towards the young man, "You call me Sir, like everyone else Private! Who I am is of no concern to you, do you think when I put a bullet in someone I want people to know who did it?" KAP asked as he pulled out his Ruger SR9c 9mm handgun from his thigh holster and pointed it at the Privates chest, "Think if I killed you I want people to know who I was?" KAP asked and re-holstered his weapon before walking away, "We leave at 1800 hours, be ready or get left behind!" he said before exiting the room.

- - - KiGo - -

Shego sat back in her leather chair, she had quit Drakken after Kim Possible had disappeared, there was just no point, she loved fighting the fiery little redhead, and sure Shego held back a little bit on her but her plasma could melt through steel in a matter of a second.

Shego had never wanted to hurt Kim really, just the thrill of their battles was so fun and the teasing and taunting made it even better, she had searched for Kim for two months but came up with nothing, the girl had just disappeared, it was as if she had never even been there to begin with, other than the fact that she was a world famous hero, if that wasn't the case then Shego would be sure that Kim never existed.

"Where are you Kimmie?" Shego sighed out loud, she missed the young hero something fierce, all her days were filled with now was petty little heists and training in her gym, GJ and the regular police had taken Kim's place.

Shego had dropped off the radar herself after hearing about a new mysterious fighter called KAP, supposedly better than Kim Possible herself, maybe one day soon she would have to tango with this new fighter but she needed to learn new information of this guy, it seemed nobody knew anything.

Shego decided there and then, it was Tuesday now, come Saturday she would go out and make herself known, see if she could get this guy to make an appearance, see what all the hype was about them.

- - - KiGo - - -

KAP walked into the armoury of the teams HQ, inside he saw Betty Director and stopped, "Dr. Director, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" KAP asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah KAP is it? Yes well, I hear you are going to this Marick's new lair… I am here under GJ authority to demand that five of my agents accompany you in place of soldiers you are currently taking" Betty said in an even voice.

"May I remind you Betty Director that, you work for us! You are in no place to make demands, however, seeing as though Miss Possible thought so highly of you I will allow two of your agents to replace two of my soldiers" KAP replied with a stern voice.

"Miss Possible? You knew Kim Possible? How?" Betty demanded as she stepped closer to the mysterious black clad armoured figure, she picked up the camera that was supposed to clip onto the side of the armoured mask on his head and handed it to him.

KAP took the offered camera and clipped it into place with ease, hitting a switch in the back to turn it on, he turned back to the Director, "Correction, I know Kim Possible Ms Director, she is alive and well" with that he walked over to the camera observation deck and checked each monitor before calling out, "Jacobs, Harrison, I want you to hand your camera sets to Agents Johnson and Marks, you'll be sitting this one out while they take your place, no arguments" KAP said and immediately the two groups swapped gear and the agents took place near KAP and his men.

"We go in quickly and quietly, we get this done and we can be home before sun down at 2100 hours, let's go" KAP nodded and lead his men out to the waiting helicopters, just as he was about to board, Betty grabbed his wrist, something he would not have allowed anyone else to do.

"Just tell me this KAP, where is she? Her family are so lost without her; I need something to tell them" Betty almost pleaded with him and KAP shook his head, "Doctor Director, I assure you Kim Possible is not far, she is safe and hap… she is safe and well Director" KAP faltered whilst speaking and Betty noticed, scrunching her eyebrows together questioningly.

"Pilot, let's move" KAP shouted and soon they were airborne.

"So she's close, alive and well… yet he hesitated at happy, why I wonder, I must go to Miss Possibles family and inform them" she told the Private at the door who saluted her and nodded, leaving to retrieve her car.

- - - KiGo - - -

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"I'll get it James" Dr Anne Possible spoke softly as she stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door, she opened it to reveal none other than Doctor Betty Director.

"Oh Betty, please do come in" Anne moved aside to allow the Director entrance.

"Thank you Mrs possible" Betty replied as she stepped inside the Possible home.

"Please, it's just Anne to you Betty, we've known each other long enough now" Anne said with a small smile, she wouldn't know Betty if it weren't for her Kimmie.

"Very well Anne, I have some good news for you, a reliable source had informed me that someone has been in contact with your daughter and that she is alive and well" Betty spoke, her eye watching the neurosurgeons reaction.

Anne's eyes lit up and her whole posture changed from slightly slouched to stood up straight with a grin as big as she could manage, "James, come here quick" Anne shouted into the kitchen where her husband appeared at the door.

"What is it Anne… Oh Ms Director, good evening to you" James greeted her.

"Oh James, Betty just informed that someone knows where Kimmie is and that she's okay James, our little girl, she's okay" Anne cried into her husband's arms.

"Oh that's wonderful news Anne, Ms Director may I ask whom this person is? Or can I request that this person come to see us with this information" James asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Well Mr Possible, I can send a request to them, however they work for my bosses so I cannot guarantee that they will agree" Betty replied and with that she nodded and left the Possible home.

- - - KiGo - -

The mission to stop Marick went without fault, each soldier or Agent did their respective roles and they were in and out in thirty minutes.

KAP arrived back at the HQ only to be greeted by Betty who wore a smile on her face.

KAP walked up to her and folded his arms, "What now Director? Your Agents have returned unharmed and the mission was recorded and sent to the directories, Marick has been apprehended and is receiving medical care for a… gunshot wound" KAP explained but Betty held her hand up.

"Very good, however, that is not why I am here this time. I visited the Possible family and told them of your knowledge of Kim Possible and they have requested that you go to see them as soon as possible" Betty explained and it showed in KAP's posture that he was not only surprised but angry too.

"You what! Doctor Director that was a very foolish thing to do, Miss Possible requested that nobody was to know of her status or whereabouts" KAP growled, "However, now that you have spoken the Possibles, it seems I must clean up your mess" he turned, forgetting about the camera that was still recording attached to the clip on his right temple, it was only very small, barely noticeable at all unless you were looking for it.

KAP made his way to the Possible residence and stopped in front of their door, such a familiar place, he knocked and waited for an answer.

A second later Mrs Possible opened the door and almost screamed, stood in front of her was this mysterious black clad armoured figure with a gun at their thigh and a katana stowed away in a built in sheath on their back, a midnight black mask covering their face with only a shiny also black visor.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anne spoke with confidence but inside she was scared, the person made no move to their weapons.

"… Mrs Possible, Doctor Director informed that that you requested a meeting to discuss Kimberly Anne Possible and her whereabouts" KAP spoke softly.

"Oh my, you must be her 'reliable source' please uh do come in" Anne gestured to the living room and KAP hesitated before nodding and stepping inside.

"James, Betty's informant is here to discuss Kimmie" Anne shouted to James who stepped out of the kitchen again and stopped, clearly shocked to see a stranger, a well-armed stranger, sitting on his couch.

"Oh um and who might you be?" James asked as he sat next to his wife.

"Mr and Mrs Possible my name is… KAP, I hear you want to talk about Kim Possible?" KAP asked trying not to look away.

Anne cocked her head slightly, _'KAP… I see'_ she thought and let out a small smile, completely missed by James but not by KAP who also cocked his head to the side.

"Yes Mr KAP…" James started.

"Just KAP, Mr Possible" KAP said, interrupting James.

"Right… KAP, it has come to our attention that you know where our daughter is" James spoke, controlling his emotions nicely.

"Yes Mr Possible that assumption is correct, I am very well aware of the location of your daughter, she is well and wants you to know she is safe, she wants you not to worry about her safety" he explained and Anne nodded her head.

"How can we be sure that you even know where she is? How do we know that you haven't got her held captive somewhere?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

KAP chuckled and held up a gloved hand, "Mr Possible, would I be working for Doctor Directors Bosses if I had Miss Possible held prisoner? No, do not fear, Kim is safe and healthy… if she allows I might be able to set up a five minute video call for you, to assure you of your daughters safety" KAP knew he was taking a big risk but the words came out before he could stop them.

"Oh that would be wonderful, please tell her we miss her… KAP" James spoke again.

KAP looked at Anne; she hadn't said anything throughout, just sat there with a small smile on her face.

"Very well, now I must take my leave, I have a busy schedule tonight, goodnight" KAP stood up and nodded to them both and James nodded back while Anne stood and walked to the door with him.

"KAP, take this" Anne handed him a small card with her phone details on, "It's my new private line, should you ever need to get in touch, call me first" Anne spoke and before he could move she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

KAP was surprised at first but after a second he laid his left hand on her back, returning the embrace.

Anne smiled and whispered to him, "_Kimmie, I know it's you, please just be safe out there_".

KAP stepped back, out of Anne's embrace and stood stock still, Anne smiled at him, suddenly the visor disappeared and Kim Possible stood facing her mother, her green eyes wavering.

"How… how did you know Mom?" Kim asked as she stepped forward once again into her mother's embrace.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognise my own daughter Kimmie, I could feel it was you and that aside, KAP… is the Kimberly Anne Possible initials, please Kimmie just be safe out there" Anne whispered to her daughter.

Kim smiled and looked down, "I will mom, but you can't tell anybody who I really am or anything" she looked up again and smiled sadly, "I know this is hurting Dad and the tweebs but I can't risk it, I have to do this" Kim said and before Anne could reply, Kim's visor went back up and stood before her again was KAP, the mysterious fighter.

"I know Kimmie, I know, good luck out there sweetheart" Anne smiled and squeezed her daughters hand as much as the armoured glove would allow.

KAP nodded and turned, her next target was Drakken and… Shego.

- - - KiGo - - -

Okay so here you have a new story from me… I kind of got carried away with this chapter but I just love writing this!

So review… critique and do what you will with this…

Thanks for reading!

EpIcKiGo


End file.
